


euphoria

by ser_deola



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff (almost microscopic), M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ser_deola/pseuds/ser_deola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment is ruined when Eggsy blurts, “Plaid? You wear plaid boxers, Merlin?”</p><p>“Shut up, Eggsy,” Merlin says, colour flooding his cheeks. He looks down at his half-tented boxers. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m still gonna suck your cock,” Eggsy says, grinning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first attempt at writing fanfiction in fuck-all years. Rusty as fuck, but I couldn't help writing this after watching the amazing movie that is KTSS, after seeing Eggsy and Merlin's dynamic.   
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.

Eggsy stumbles in, eyes bright and grin so wide it’s almost reaching his ears. He looks doped up on adrenaline. He looks fucking _wild._

Merlin smiles back, feeling almost as happy as he did. “Well done, _Galahad_.”

Eggsy lifts an eyebrow. “It’s Galahad now, is it?” he says, relapsing back into his comfortable plebeian accent.

“Of course. You just saved the world, that makes you a Kingsman. That makes you more than a Kingsman.”

“It does.” Eggsy crashes into Merlin, slotting their mouths together, mouth sweet with champagne. Merlin _oofs_ , landing on a couch. “Fuck, Eggsy,” he groans, gripping his thighs and pulling him so Eggsy straddles him properly. “Didn’t you get enough from the princess?”

“I didn’t fuck no princess,” Eggsy says, and grinds down. “Told her I don’t swing that way, bruv.”

Merlin gets a hand in his wild, still-partly-gelled hair and tugs him down for a kiss. Eggsy moans and rolls his hips, grinding down, getting a hand in the neckline of Merlin’s jumper. Merlin pulls back for a bit, because even though there’s a hot, hard Kingsman in his lap, it’s still his favourite jumper. “We’re wearing too many clothes,” he says instead, and Eggsy smiles down at him. He tugs his ragged tie from his collar and flings away his fogged up glasses. “You next,” he says, and Merlin tugs his jumper over his head. Eggsy helps him button down his shirt, and gets that wide-eyed stare when Merlin’s finally shirtless. “Fucking _hell_ , Merlin,” he says, and attacks his collarbones. Merlin sags against the back of the couch, and his mind blissfully clears for a moment. He makes a noise deep in his throat when Eggsy bites at his nipple, before licking it. He tugs at Eggsy’s suit jacket. “Too many clothes, you said,” he rasps. Eggsy sits back, and his lips are red and swollen. Merlin doesn’t want to think about how his chest will look in the morning.

Eggsy strips, makes quick work of his clothes. Merlin’s mouth gets dry when Eggsy’s finished. He’s got far more muscle that those clothes show, abs clearly defined but not obscenely bulging. His rosy nipples are hard, in the cool air of the plane. Eggsy smirks down at him. “Like wha’ you see?” he drawls, flexing a little. Merlin wants to smack him. Instead, he nods.

Eggsy smiles, and slithers down, down until Merlin hear the slight thud of knees hitting the floor. Hands come up to fumble with his zipper. Eggsy pulls down his trousers slowly, until they hit the floor. Merlin stares down at him. The moment is ruined when Eggsy blurts, “Plaid? You wear _plaid_ boxers, Merlin?”

“Shut up, Eggsy,” Merlin says, colour flooding his cheeks. He looks down at his half-tented boxers. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Don’t worry, I’m still gonna suck your cock,” Eggsy says, grinning. He touches Merlin’s cock, and Merlin very nearly bucks up into it. Eggsy dips his hand into the slit, and pulls out Merlin’s dick. It looks huge in the not-very-bright light, and the way Eggsy’s staring at it makes Merlin want to shove it into his mouth. “Fucking hung, Merlin, who would’ve thought?” Eggsy says, and strokes it carefully, watching Merlin. He looks fucking gorgeous like that, half-smile lingering on his lips, hair tousled and sticking up. Merlin groans as Eggsy leans forward, and takes an experimental lick across the head.

“Fuck, Eggsy, suck it like you mean it,” he says, and stifles a noise as Eggsy sucks the head into his mouth, chuckling around it. Merlin’s hand finds the armrest and grips onto it tightly. Eggsy takes the other hand, places it on his head, and sucks hard.

“Jesus,” Merlin whines, but he obeys the unspoken order. He grips Eggsy’s hair tightly, and pushes it slowly, agonizingly. Eggsy eats up the inches like candy, not gagging once, not even when his nose brushes Merlin’s short, trimmed pubic hair.

Merlin realizes that he’s in serious danger of drooling when he sucks in a breath. Eggsy’s throat is _tight_ around his cock, wet and hot and everything he’d imagined it to be in the dark, only better. Eggsy hums lightly around it, eyelashes fluttering. He looks fucking beautiful, and Merlin tells him so.

“God, Eggsy,” he gasps, pulling him off until the red ring of Eggsy’s lips close around the very tip, “your fucking mouth. I just wanna –” he pushes him back onto his dick “– wanna fuck it till you can’t speak for days.”

Eggsy agrees with him, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking Merlin’s brain out through his dick. Merlin’s hand stays clenched tightly on the armrest, as he watches Eggsy suck. It’s almost like he was made for this, like his mouth was made for this. Merlin feels his orgasm uncurl deep in his belly, like winds gathering for a downpour, just one more suck and swallow –

Merlin nearly cries when Eggsy’s smart hand catches him at the base of his dick and he pulls off, smirking at him. “Not yet,” he rasps, and hoarse is such a good sound on Eggsy that Merlin’s angry dick jumps.

“Please,” he says, not caring how wanton he sounds. “Please, just –”

“You’ve got to fuck me, first,” Eggsy says, and Merlin shuts up so fast he’s a bit ashamed. But it’s for a just fucking cause. Merlin can’t count on his finger and toes how many times he has let his eyes linger on that pert arse, how many times he had closed a hand around his dick and fucked into it, pretending it was Eggsy’s arse. Now it was here, and real, and _happening_ , and Merlin needed it.

Eggsy smiles, like he knows what’s going through Merlin’s head. He stands up, wincing a little (Merlin’s sorry (not very)) and shucks off his boxers and trousers. He slides a packet out of the pocket and hands it to Merlin. “I don’t need prep, let’s go for it,” he says, and straddles Merlin’s lap again. Their cocks brush together, and Merlin can see Eggsy grit his teeth. “C’mon,” he huffs out, and Merlin tears the foil with his teeth and rolls the condom onto his dick. “’I don’t – are you sure?” he says. Eggsy gives an impatient huff and lifts up, gripping the base of Merlin’s cock. “I’m so fucking sure,” he says, and sinks down, slowly, but steadily. Merlin doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until Eggsy makes a sound and taps Merlin’s chest. “Breathe,” he says, sounding out of breath himself. Eggsy’s arse feels like heaven, smooth muscles, contracting and relaxing periodically around him. Merlin’s hand wanders to Eggsy’s arse, fingers brushing against Eggsy’s stretched arsehole. Eggsy shudders, shoulders sinking, mouth opening in an expression of bliss.

“Merlin, shit,” he says, and sinks down the rest of the inches. They stay like that for a while, both men breathing heavily, until Merlin shifts and Eggsy flinches like he’d been shocked.

“Do that again,” he whines, and Merlin tries to. Eggsy grips the muscle of Merlin’s shoulder and kisses him, teeth clacking. It’s not a very good kiss, but Merlin thinks it’s perfect. His glasses are all fogged up, and when Eggsy pulls back, Merlin grins at him. “Now ride me already,” he says, and Eggsy does just that, thigh muscles clenching underneath Merlin’s hands. Sweat slicks the two of them, skin sliding against skin and that just makes it hotter. Eggsy groans as Merlin pulls him down to suck a bruise under his ear, the patch where he knows Eggsy’s vulnerable. Eggsy digs his fingers into Merlin’s shoulders. “God, fucking love – fucking love your cock,” he gasps, and they both hear the hesitation. Eggsy ploughs on anyways. “Love how it’s filling me, plugging me up. Goddamn love it, Merlin.”

Merlin can’t hold in his orgasm any longer. It hits him like a freight train, hard and unforgiving. He shouts something unintelligible, brain disconnecting with his body. He thinks he even sees stars. He hears Eggsy following him, head thrown back in ecstasy, neck bared. Merlin wants to suck bruises into it, but doesn’t have the co-ordination. Eggsy flops back on him, body heavy and useless from orgasm, Merlin doesn’t mind the weight, but he does mind the sticky mess between their stomachs. But he’ll worry about that later.

They lie there, muscles weak from orgasm. It’s a lovely feeling, Eggsy’s steady and slow breathing tickling his neck, until –

“Wow, boys,” Roxy says, slightly breathless over the comm. “That was spectacular.”

“What the fuck!” Eggsy nearly shouts, jerking away from Merlin and tripping over the mess of clothes on the floor. Merlin freezes in place, mentally smacking himself in the face. Of _course._

“Calm down, Eggsy, I didn’t hear all of it,” she says, although there’s a smirk in her voice. “Just some.”

“Roxy, I’m gonna fucking kill you –”

“Wish there were visuals too, mm –”

Eggsy jumps up and starts pulling on clothes, face flushed and pointedly not looking at Merlin. Merlin watches him, thinking of how to deal with this. He catches Eggsy’s wrist. “Stop,” he says, gently.

“She heard all of it – she heard me – fuck, Merlin!” Eggsy says. Merlin catches the hitch in Roxy’s voice. “Eggsy, I’m not judging!” she says. “I don’t give a fuck whether you like cock. That’s not the kind of person I am.”

“Really,” Eggsy says, heaving deep breaths. Merlin can see the relief written all over him. He squeezes Eggsy’s wrist. “Roxanne,” he calls. “Give us a second.”

Once the line beeps, Merlin pulls Eggsy into his lap once more. “I don’t give a fuck whatever your stepdad told you,” he says fiercely. “Being gay is not a bad thing.”

Eggsy looks up at him, and there’s tears glistening in his eyes. “Yeah,” he says, small.

Merlin smiles, and pats his bum. “You were pretty okay with it before,” he says, smugly. “When you ordered me to fuck you.”

Eggsy turns redder that a beetroot, and pulls away from Merlin, landing on the floor again. “Shut _up_ ,” he says, but he’s laughing.

Merlin laughs, before he grimaces in disgust. “Eggsy, we’re covered in come, and Roxanne’s waiting outside,” he says. “Let’s hurry.”

Roxanne doesn’t say anything when they find her outside, just pulls Eggsy into a hug. “I’m okay with it, a hundred per cent,” she says, when she pulls back. “Just tell me the couch where you did it, and I’ll steer clear of it.”

“Okay,” Merlin says. The post-coital bliss has subsided, and duty takes over again. “We have to get back to HQ, and get back-up. We’ve got too many lost-but-found celebrities to fit in this plane.”

fin


End file.
